


Crazier Than You

by solange_lol



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actor Nico, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M, Sorta slowburn, solangelo, stage manager will, will gets jealous easily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: Will Solace is stage managing his last high school musical, and all he wants is for things to go smoothly. Unfortunately for him, a new actor has got him pulled in a new direction, and it's one Will was never expecting.





	1. Overture

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to a very self indulgent theatre fic  
> this is chaptered solely because i feel like i need to upload it in parts or ill never finish it  
> (in case you're wondering, this'll probably be 4-5 chapters. short ik but bear with me i have bigger stuff coming)
> 
> also thanks to all my friends for having to put up with me talking about how good addams family is all the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's eyes were still fixed on Nico. “Huh"  
> Lou Ellen studied his face. “You think he’s cute.” She concluded after a second.

Audition day for the spring musical. Meaning, about twenty high school kids were running laps around the auditorium

“Brunner is ruthless,” Lou Ellen snorted from her spot next to Will Solace. “As if the warm-up dance isn’t already enough, he has a warm-up _for the warm-up_.”

Will laughed, and a few of the kids passing glared at them, which only made Will happier. This was one of his favorite things to do: watch the poor theatre kids suffer while he sits in the back row with a container of Pringles to share with Lou.

(Not saying that tech crew isn’t hard. It’s actually kind of hell, especially this year for Will. Say what you want, but being the stage manager isn’t as fun as it looks. Honestly, he’d rather be going through whatever these kids are doing. The grass is always greener or whatever.)

“I think Apollo is to blame actually. And this is only the beginning. Just wait until he makes them do push-ups.”

Lou Ellen rolled her eyes, but the hint of a smile was still on her face. “The poor freshman. Serves them right though, they’re going to be breaking all my props in a month or so. Did you know they’re asking for light up hula hoops? Those things are over $100 at least, which means I’m definitely going to be paying for batteries again.”

Will nodded solemnly. “At least they’re doing a good show this year. _The Addams Family_ is a personal favorite of mine, plus it’s just pushing school limits. What do you think, _Heathers_ next?”

“As if!” Lou Ellen cackled in her seat, causing more students to turn their heads and give her the stink eye. Before she could say anything else, something (more specifically, _someone_ ) caught Will’s eye.

“Lou, who is that?” Will asked almost softly, pointing towards the person in question. He was short, around a usual freshman height, but he looked like he might be a junior or a senior. Or maybe not, since Will doesn’t think he’s seen him around before.

“Oh him?” Will nodded. “Will, that’s Nico di Angelo. He was here for his freshman year when we were sophomores, remember? He transferred schools for a year, but I guess he’s back now, though, because he’s in my studio class.”

Will did remember very vaguely. The first year of high school is rough for everyone, but nobody had it as bad as he did. Nico’s sister had gotten into an accident and died a month into school, and apparently, he learned he had a stepsister that was born a year or so after his mom had died who was going to their local prep school. It surprised him to hear that that’s where Nico was transferring considering his history, but he seemed to be doing well now. It also explained how he seemed to know all the kids from the private school. (The school was too small to have their own theatre program, so they send all their kids over to the public school in their district instead.)

Will took another chip. His eyes were still fixed on Nico. “Huh.”

Lou Ellen studied his face. “You think he’s cute.” She concluded after a second.

“I do not!” Will nearly screeched, already about to jump from his chair if needed. (He was also slightly mad at himself for being so readable. Can you blame him? Nico was wearing an oversized crew neck with a cartoon ghost, and it looked _adorable._ )

She just laughed. “Woah, calm down. I never said you had to marry the guy, it was just an observation.”

Will sat back down, pouting. Before he could go full _you don’t know me_ and cross his arms at her, the two of them were shushed as auditions began. They went as they always did, no different from the fall show except for the added music and way too many freshman girls that could _not hit that high note so please stop trying._ He wasn’t surprised to see Nico grouped together with the other kids auditioning for Pugsley. No doubt he could land that role, he was the perfect size for it (and most likely act the part as well)

However, when Will watched Nico’s actual audition, he couldn’t believe he was trying out for such a smaller role. Okay, sure it’s was a lead , but _damn_ , that boy could sing well enough to land something bigger.

“He’s really good,” Lou Ellen said, somehow reading his thoughts. Or maybe just because it wasn’t hard to see that this kid had talent. “Do you think they’d give him Gomez?”

“I’ll bet you five bucks they give him Lucas.”

Lou Ellen raised her eyebrows. “Alright, if you’re confident,” she said, holding up her hands in surrender. “It’s a deal.”

They went back to watching the auditions until a few seconds later when Lou Ellen leaned over again. “Oh, and one more thing,” she started with an innocent smile on her face. As innocent as Lou gets, that is.

Will side-squinted at her. “What do you want?”

Her smile widened but she looked more Cheshire Cat than Disney princess. “I’m expecting my name to be next to _Assistant Stage Manager_ on that playbill, Mr. Solace.”   


* * *

 

That $5 was handed to Will begrudgingly by Lou Ellen once the cast list came out two days later. However, the conversation was almost entirely forgotten when Will reminded her that she was going to be spending a lot of time with him as assistant stage manager. (Really there was no doubt he was going to choose her. But hey, he doesn't have much control over his own life. It’s the little things, really.)

After that, anything about Nico or anything else about the show slips Will’s mind. Tech crew was on the same day as vocal rehearsal for the show, so unless they went into the lobby at the same time, Will really didn’t see them at all. It wasn’t until a month and a half or so leading up to the show that Will realized he needed to figure out lightning cues for Thalia before they started running with sets.

He went to their rehearsal that Monday just to know what to expect. As it turned out, lighting cues didn’t take nearly as long as he was expecting, and rehearsal wasn’t going wrap up for another hour. Which, it wouldn’t be a problem if Will hadn’t gotten a ride from Lou Ellen to the school and was now getting a ride home from Annabeth, who was in the show.

Logically, because he had an hour to kill, Will should start on his homework. Which is exactly why he didn’t do that. Instead, he made himself busy backstage constructing the idea that’s been brewing in the back of his head since the beginning of the year. As he screwed another screw in place, he was surprised to see Nico walking up to him.

“What are you doing?” he asked, squinting at the Italian. (Curse him for leaving his glasses in his backpack. He wouldn’t be surprised if he accidentally screwed his finger to the piece of wood along with the nail.)

Nico snorted. “I should be asking you that, I think,” he said, glancing at Will, who realized in that moment how insane he must look. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground in the dark, a half-made box in his hand. He was most defiantly covered in sawdust, and oh God, his hair was probably a mess too.

“I’m making a snack box.”

“A _snack_ box?”

“Yeah,” Will laughed pathetically, knowing how dumb he probably looked. “It was partly Lou Ellen’s idea, but she said if I got a box she would bring snacks and we could keep all of them back here.”

To Will’s surprise, Nico laughed, though not in a mean way. More of an actual, genuine laugh. “That’s amazing,” he said once he calmed down enough to speak. “You have to let me in on it.”

Will couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. “Deal, as long as you help us paint it.”

A small smile found its way onto Nico’s face as well. “A small price to pay for a good reward,” he said, shaking Will’s outstretched hand.

And hey, maybe this year’s musical wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! more on @solange-lol on tumblr :)


	2. Pulled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will had only managed to clean one of the six rollers in the bucket before he was interrupted by an unexpected visitor.  
> “What the hell are you doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only have 8 minutes to upload this chapter before i catch a flight lmao sorry this took so long
> 
> slight blood/gore warning btw!!! its not super descriptive but just in case you dont like the mention of blood

“So how’s it going with lover boy?” Lou Ellen teased at tech after a few weeks of Will going to rehearsal. He didn't need to anymore, by that point, as they were just waiting to finish building all the set pieces before they began running them. Brunner never called him out for it though so he would make himself busy backstage. Secretly he enjoyed watching it all, even with the constant stops and restarts. This was one of Will’s favorite musicals, after all.

Also, Will had gotten significantly closer to Nico. Nothing more than friend-close, of course. It’s probably the most social Will has ever been with the cast, considering Nico was somehow acquainted with almost all of them. Apparently, he’s more social than Will first thought, though he’s been assured by Nico that is all circumstantial (whatever that means).

All of this just gave Lou more reason to bug Will about his micro-crush on Nico.

“We’re just friends Lou, I swear,” Will sighed, nailing another piece of wood to the bench they were creating for the dining room scene.

“Friends who hold hands?”

“It was one time! And it was an accident!” He nearly shrieked, feeling his face warming. Will truly regretted telling Lou that story. It was a moment of panic, and he needed to get it off his chest to someone who didn’t know Nico as a close friend. He set a mental reminder to _never tell Lou Ellen anything._

Unfortunately, her comment brought the vivid memory back to Will. During rehearsal that week, things were slower than usual as the cast made their way through Act Two. It got the point where Will was too fidgety to stand still anymore (curse you, ADHD) and he had already scrolled to the end of his Instagram feed. As he had fiddled with the curtains next to him, he thought he was grabbing onto the chain; while in reality, it was actually Nico’s hand. Awkward apologies ensued, and Will did his best to forget it altogether. (Also, no theatre person had the right to have hands that smooth. Or maybe Will was just used to everybody in tech’s rough, calloused palms).

“Besides,” Will continued. “I’m pretty sure he likes Piper. Nobody can have that much chemistry in high school without probably wanting to fuck each other.”

“It’s _theatre_. He’s probably gay!”

“Not all guys in theatre are gay! Just look at Percy.”

Lou rolled her eyes. “Just because he’s dating Annabeth doesn’t make him straight. That’s bi erasure, Will.”

“Whatever, I can’t focus on him when I have a job to do.” He was getting riled up, shooting another nail with a _kshk_ . “Like, it’s not fair, y’know? That I don’t get the year that goes smoothly, and not because of sets or anything,” _Kshk._

 _“_ Will,”

“The other day, I forgot to close the curtain before Full Disclosure because I was thinking he had to kiss her and it so fucking dumb that I want that to be me..” _Kshk_

“Will!”

“I think I’ve been single for too long Lou.” _Kshk._

“ _Will!_ ”

“ _What?!_ ” he nearly dropped the nail gun as he turned to face Lou Ellen, who just pointed at his hand. As soon as he noticed blood dripping from where he had accidentally shot himself with a nail, he felt his finger begin the throb. Painfully.

“ _Shit_ ,” Will cursed loud enough that even their supervisor, who was busy snooping through their snack box, turned and said “ _Language,_ Will!” He ran off the try and grab a bandage or cloth or something that didn’t have sawdust on it. Cecil dropped down next to Lou Ellen.

“What did I miss?”

Lou Ellen rolled her eyes for the nth time that day. “Will being a chaotic gay idiot.”

“Ah, so nothing new.”

* * *

 

The show was approaching quicker than Will was expecting it to. Parts of the set weren’t even finished being built yet, much less painted. He eventually gave up on trying to finish it all at once and called in Rachel to recruit art class students to start on the finished pieces while he, Lou, and Cecil built as fast as they could. It ended in a lot of late nights with just the three of them after everyone else went home; their supervisor usually dozed in the back.

After one particularly long night, Will shooed off his bleary-eyes friends, saying he could clean up himself. During this cleanup, however, Will discovered the bucket of dirty paint brushes stashed in the corner, as if whoever put it there was trying to hide it. Setting a mental reminder to ask Rachel about it the next day, Will sighed and grabbed the keys to the janitors closet. As much as he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to collapse and/or cry, he was stage manager. This was his responsibility. Not to mention he was the only one left here to do it. So, he picked up the bucket to clean them himself.

Here’s the thing: Will _hated_ the janitors closet. Avoided it at all costs, in fact. For his entire four years in tech, he’s managed to only go in it four times. Of course, he already knew he was going to have to in order to get the mop for the stage. It just so happened he was avoiding doing it until he absolutely had to.

The closet had a certain smell to it, one that everyone in tech seemed to be immune to except for him. It was grout and mold mixed with old paint and cleaning supplies that somehow managed to combine into a smell Will could only describe as cat pee; it never failed to give Will a headache after more than 30 seconds of being in there. Not to mention that the sink water was freezing cold no matter how you adjusted it. When Will noticed there were _paint rollers_ in the bucket as well, he nearly cried. (They were made of some cheap fluff material that took _forever_ to squeeze paint out of. Lou had nicknamed the task “the shitty handjob”).

Will had only managed to clean one of the six rollers in the bucket before he was interrupted by an unexpected visitor. Clearly, said visitor was confused as well as to what Will was doing, judging by his first words.

“Will, what the hell are you doing?” Nico almost seemed exhausted with him by the way he said it, although maybe he was. Will was definitely exhausted with himself. _God_ , he was _so_ tired.

The blonde’s answer was barely a mumble over the loud spraying of the sink. “I’m cleaning brushes.”

“What?”

“I _said,_ I’m _cleaning brushes_!”

“ _Why_ are you cleaning brushes at-” Nico checked the clock on his phone. “-9:00pm? Have you even gone home today?”

When Will shook his head, Nico just laughed under his breath. “I mean, I get it. I have a sister who pulls all-nighters to finish an art project she has all the time in the world for. You were in the zone.”

Will laughed quietly too, although it was shortened by a yawn. “The worst part? This isn’t even my fault. I’ve been building all day.” He was forcing his eyelids to not go half-lidded; he didn’t need Nico interpreting what was exhaustion for, well, _something else_.

He went back to the roller in front of him. Nico just stood there a moment, fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Finally, he spoke again. “My sister is supporting her boyfriend in some language singing competition, and I’m her ride home. So I’m going to be here awhile if you, uh, want some help?” he offered.

Will just smiled to himself. “You don’t know what you’re getting into. Trust me, you do _not_ want to be doing this.” When he glanced up, his hand with the sink hose shifted and he accidentally splashed water all over his jeans. “I prove my point.”

“I mean, I could sort of guess by your expression when I walked up here that you aren’t exactly enjoying yourself-”

“Tell me about it.”

Nico snorted at Will’s eye roll before continuing. “-But, maybe it’ll be more fun with someone to talk to. Plus, four hands are better than two?”

“If you insist. Don’t say I didn’t warn you though.”

Truthfully, Will was terrified. He knew how stupid that sounded, being a _senior_ nervous to talk to this random junior that he forgot about up until a few months ago. Sure, they were friends, but always backstage with a thousand other people. Neither had really talked to the other one-on-one, and there was nobody in this wing of the school.

It was quiet for a moment, only the sound of the hose running as Nico handed him brushes to spray down.

Will took the plunge and spoke first. “How did you get into acting? You always seemed pretty quiet freshman year.”

Nico looked surprised. “Yeah, I never really thought I would like it either. But Hazel heard me singing and told me I could try out for some local church theatre. Turns out I’m not bad.”

“You’re telling me,” Will chuckled. “I couldn’t have been only one blown away by your audition.”

Nico didn’t respond, heat rising to his cheeks. Will wasn’t quite sure if it was him specifically or if Nico was just generally surprised by compliments. Honestly, he didn’t know which one he preferred either.

“Uh, thanks,” Nico smiled sheepishly before clearing his throat.“So, how did you end up becoming stage manager?”

“Dunno. I always wanted to be in one of the shows, but I figured out pretty quickly that I didn’t exactly have the voice for it, so tech crew was the next best thing.”

Nico lifted his head from the bucket and looked over at him. He wasn’t smiling, but he looked intrigued. “Usually when people say they can’t sing, they’re over exaggerating,” he pointed out. Without warning, he started pulled out his phone and pulled up the Addams family album. He tapped the screen a few times before “Pulled” started to play. When they got to the chorus, Nico started singing along.

“ _I'm being pulled in a new direction,_

_But I think I like it._

_I think I like it.”_

He gestured for Will to join. With hesitation, he did.

_“I’m being pulled in a new direction_

_Through my painful pursuit,_

_Somehow birdies took root._

_All the things I detested impossibly cute._

_What do I do?”_

Unfortunately, Will wasn’t exaggerating when he said his voice sucked. He had no sense of rhythm and was mostly tone deaf. Next to Nico, he didn’t sound any better. At least singing along to the recording made up for it a little bit.

He was pretty sure Nico was laughing at him, but that didn’t really matter. They went back to working on the brushes.

When the bridge came, Will accidentally splashed Nico with the hose as he mocked a violin at “ _string quartets,”_ which just resulted in an all out splash war. By the end of the song, both were completely soaked and nearly in tears with laughter.

Nico switched off his phone before the next song could play. “I don’t think you’ll be playing Wednesday anytime soon,” he said through laughter. “Though honestly, I wish you were. I would love to see that with a live band. Plus kissing you is probably easier than kissing Piper.”

Will chose to ignore that last comment for the sake of the sudden butterflies in his stomach. “You’d rather kiss me than Piper?”

Nico shrugged. “Kissing a girl is one thing. Kissing a girl who is also one of my best friends is another. That’s like kissing my sister.” They both shuddered.

( _Well, at least he wasn’t being friendzoned_ ).

“Could be worse,” he pointed out. “You could have to kiss your actual sister.”

Nico laughed. “You’re right, that’s so much worse than having to just kiss a girl.”

They finished up pretty quickly after that and said their goodbyes. Walking to his car, Will felt different. Lighter, almost.

It wasn’t until he started the engine when it clicked in his brain.

This wasn’t just some little crush on a guy he thinks is cute.

Will was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i have included more friendship talking before i hopped into this? yes. did i? absolutely not sorry about that this fic is a whole mess  
> more on @solange-lol on tumblr! thanks for reading!


	3. Full Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The all-talented Nico di Angelo can’t dance?”  
> Nico went a bit red in the face as he vigorously shook his head again. “Not in the slightest.”  
> “Then I’ll teach you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is HORRIBLE and i HATE it i feel like everything is so rushed but its one of the first ideas i had for this fic so i couldnt not included. the REAL story is on the way. also the rushed stuff will be explained in the next one

Will was, admittedly, a little bit distracted the following week. However, it wasn’t so much because of Nico but more of the rapidly approaching show. They were only a week away from dress rehearsal and while majority of the set was built, they still had to add doors to the center piece, build wheeling gates, put up the walls, and build the bed of nails.

Okay, scratch that; they still had a shit ton to do. Not to mention SATs were falling right between dress rehearsal and the show, and midterms were falling only the week after. They were short on people and short on time.

To put it simply, Will was stressed out of his mind. So, dumping a bucket paint on his clothes was just the cherry on top.

Lou Ellen seemed to find the entire situation hilarious, immediately whipping out her phone so she could Snapchat the entire situation. It was even worse when Cecil came over with a handful of wood chips and dust, claiming that it would help get the paint out as he threw them onto Will. (It did not).

He wasn’t even painting today so he didn’t have his already-destroyed tech clothes on. It was just that finicky bucket that caused his downfall. At least he remembered to wear his tech sneakers, which were covered with various paint stains. However, hot pink paint now streaked down his favorite hoodie (a navy blue UT hoodie from when he lived in Texas) and a relatively new pair of jeans.

 _Typical_.

As he walked towards the back of the auditorium, he heard a snort from behind him. Turning around to accept his fate of being the next inside joke between all the theatre kids, he was both equally relieved and nervous when he realized that it was Nico. Not exactly the ideal situation.

Nico, in question, was sitting in one of the rolly chairs at the lightbox. Usually, it was where Thalia Grace and Katie Gardner sat, respectively for their light tech and sound tech positions. However, neither girl was in sight. Will knew he should be concerned, but he was too busy to keep track of them all right now. As long as they could turn on and off lights and mics, which he knows they are more than capable of after watching them do it for 3 years, that’s all he needed.

“How did that happen, Solace?” Nico grinned.

“Tilted it. Cap wasn’t secured,” Will could feel his face turning the same shade of pink as the paint on his clothes. “Why are you here?” he asked when he noticed Nico wasn’t in rehearsal clothes.

Instead of a typical t-shirt and sweats, Nico was wearing a chunky gray sweater and black jeans. Thick-frame glasses that Will had never seen before were placed on the bridge of his nose. They pushed his fringe away from his eyes, and for once Will noticed that Nico’s eyes were a dark, chocolate brown. He sat sideways on the chair, feet dangling off the end adorned in converse with rainbow laces. If this was his typical school outfit, Will was disappointed to be graduating without the chance to see him more in class.

Nico shrugged. “Admiring the madness,” he said, gesturing to the stage. Then added “and waiting for my dad to pick me up, because my sister took my car,”

Half of the stage in question was being taken up by tech, and the other half was filled with actors as they tried to learn the dance for _Tango De Amor._ He sees the appeal of watching it now watching it from the front. Reyna, who was playing Morticia, was pushing 6 inches taller than Leo, who was playing Gomez.

Will had heard from Travis, who heard from his brother Connor, who heard from his boyfriend and head of the costumes department, Mitchell, that they were lowering the height for Reyna’s heels, so she wouldn’t be a whole foot taller than him. Even still, them dancing next to each other looked ridiculous

“I can’t imagine trying to tango like that,” Nico shook his head.

“The all-talented Nico di Angelo can’t dance?”

Nico went a bit red in the face as he vigorously shook his head again. “Not in the slightest.”

“Then I’ll teach you,” Will said, extending his arm without a second thought. Nico just stared at him blankly, so he reached out and pulled him out of the chair. “C’mon. We’ll follow along. You can be Morticia.”

Nico squinted his eyes, glaring harmlessly. “You better not get any of that paint on my clothes,” he grumbled, but Will could tell he was suppressing a smile.

Their rendition was horrible. The dance included so much feet work and clapping on time and crazy dips. As it turns out, Will couldn’t dance either. Even the beginning, which was essentially just walking back and forth, they both lost their footing a few times. While Leo was able to near-flawlessly dip Reyna on stage despite their height difference, Will nearly dropped the other boy. He could see some of the ensemble members dancing in the background trying not to giggle.

They were a bit better, going back to the regular tango again, managing to not trip completely this time. It was here that Will realized _his arm was around the boy he liked and holy shit he must be sweating like crazy._

Then, Reyna suddenly slid into a split and _that_ was where they lost it. Nico didn’t even bother _trying_ , instead started laughing into Will’s shoulder, which made him laugh along.

This whole situation was insane and should be uncomfortable, but he felt so _natural_ next to Nico.

And then, Lou Ellen came along to ruin it all. “Will, we need your help with the lights. We tried to get Katie up there, but you’re the only one tall enough even with the ladder,” she sighed, adjusting the bandana that was keeping her hair back. _Ah, so that’s where Katie and Thalia were._ She finally noticed both of the pink-faced boys standing close together, and then Will’s still-paint covered clothes.

“Lou-”

“You haven't even changed yet? I don’t care what was going on back here, we need you now,” she shoved him towards the door. Will glanced apologetically towards Nico, who just shook his head. 

“My dad is probably here anyway, go do your thing,” he said with a small smile, and Will nodded back.

After successfully changing into the extra clothes he had brought previously _for_ tech, he exited the bathroom and opened the door to the auditorium, where he nearly ran straight into Nico. Again.

“Oh! Sorry, I was just leaving,” Nico said, holding up a still-lit phone with a text from his dad.

“You’re good,” Will said, then surprised both of them with what came next. “Um, do you want to, like, hang out sometime? Out of school? Maybe after the show is over?” He mentally cursed at himself for the uncertainty in his voice.

Thankfully, Nico’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Uh, yeah. That’d be cool.”

“Cool. So, I’ll text you?”

“Yeah! But, uh, I don’t have your number.”

“Oh. Right!” Stupid, stupid Will. “Give me your phone, I’ll put it in now.” Nico swiped to open a new contact, then handed it over. Will tapped in his name and his number, pressing ‘Create New Contact’ before he handed it back over.

“Thanks. So, see you around?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll see you,” they both smiled, and Will noted the pink dusting Nico’s nose and cheeks. Maybe it was the stuffy lobby. Or maybe-

“WILL! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE,” Lou yelled from inside the room, followed by their director scolding her. Will shook his head and went in as Nico went out; heir hands brushing accidentally. He resisted the urge to grab it and feel Nico’s hand against his again.

When he reached the stage, Lou was shaking her head at him. “That was the most awkward interaction I have ever seen,” she sighed. “You’re hopeless.”

Will thought back to his number now in Nico’s phone. “Not completely.”


End file.
